kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Pride
Pride Pride is a chatroom on Kongregate named as one of the early Seven Deadly Sins rooms. Pride started as a trollfest with few Mods visiting the room. Renovations started in March 2010 with Pride becoming known as one of the better rooms by the end of 2010. Rules NO ROLEPLAYING The most universally accepted rule, and the most strictly enforced. Put words between asterisks at your peril. Pridemates Users that were devoted soul and body to this room for over a month In alphabetical order: adiodude55 - The love of most Pride members <3 Adrokila - Usually a silent mod, the chat's protector, silently watching over us AlphaGlory1 - Coolest regular in this chatroom AngryRug - Rawr! >:C Frankiesmum - She's a good person, a valiant protector of our room Kody11199 - Enjoys chatting with oatmeals, madjedi and Alpha. MadJedi - Chat greeter Seesine - The beloved centenerial mod Solprovider - The tech savy of this chat. Official chat greeter and one of the oldest regulars on Pride still active. TheRubberDrapes - Cool. topsup - Donny Soldier and Beiber-haired internet hearthrob. XxXKrYsc0XxX - Survived the renovations. Oldies (Rarely seen due to the fact that Pride sucks now) Disasterbation - Hyper-cynical English bisexual manic depressive alcoholic. His hobby is getting alts banned. GBros_S - The other GBros. Claims he was the original GBros until his account was hijacked. Fondly remembers the old troll-infested Pride. Postalmo - One of the original Pridemates, he has been in Pride longer than you've been alive. A mysterious man, indeed. HellsSerenade Comes and goes as he pleases.Get in a fight with him and you're probably going to lose. IzzyTyler44 - She is one of the oldest Pridemates in Pride, she was the one who lasted through all the dumb crap. Likes to give nicknames.... well if she thinks you're cool. Mykylo - She's Tenacious D’s and I’m In The Band’s #1 fan! She can out quote anyone when it comes to their movies, shows, and songs. She's awesome. 0600Hours - Not too bright, but he's at least smart enough to know it. Has a Chuck Norris avatar. GBros - The elder GBros. Wannabe flash game developer. He's only on Kong to chat, and is seeking intellectual stimulation. He rarely, if ever, finds it. Currently serving in the US Army and despises the 'New Pride': reappearance unlikely. KORKAS - Canadian. Is on a neverending search for the official gay chat room, so Pride is close enough. Cali17 - HAI!!!!!!!!^^ Likes exlamation marks, and '''LOVES '''L and yaoi. darkklown - Friendly when it suits him, and unintentionally funny while... ahem... medicated. Don't confuse him for a juggalo because of his name. dzmttsh - Call him dz. No further information is currently available. Ed_Norton - Claims to be world-renowned actor Ed Norton, and has a penchant for expressing his approval or disapproval of things. Appearance sporadic, but the man has a busy filming schedule. HundredAndFour - Has a litany of music playlists. Rarely chats. naptiem - He likes to take naps. He also tells amazing blow-your-head-off stories of magic and wonder! PsyClone411 - One of the few number-namers accepted in Pride, he is known for his slightly disturbing fetish for Asian women. Saberioninja - Average teenage male. Also a fledgeling game developer. Hopefully it won't completely suck. Appearances rare at best. Note On behalf of Pride, I would like to thank Mattmeister and Solprovider for restoring the Pride wiki page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms